Memories of a Legionary
by Cortanas-7hrD-L0veR
Summary: I was a soldier and a servant of the gods. With the reluctant blessing of one such goddess I became a weapon of Man. Now Mans weapon is needed again and this time to fight against the very gods that created it. You are that weapon and this is our story.


Alright this is the first chapter. The connection with the Percy Jackson Universe will come next chapter. Be warned though this is not beta'd as of yet so please tall me if theres any spelling or grammar mistakes. Enjoy

* * *

"For Rome!" – speaking

'_For Rome!_' – thought

* * *

Siege

"_Give me a great commander, not a rash one."_ – Augustus Caesar

These were the final days of the war and both sides knew it. Vercingetorix's forces were hauled up in Alesia with Caesars legionaries surrounding the fortified town. Vercingetorix and his Gaul's could not get supplies from the outside and the Romans could not leave their two sided blockade walls and trenches for risk of their rear being attacked by the Gaul's from either side. This was a war of attrition and both sides waited to see who would break first.

These were the thoughts of Alexius at least. A legionary of 11 years, Alexius was a man of average height with no worth while features aside from the scare that ran down the left side of his jaw line. A man of few words, the thirty-one year old sat on the ground by the barracks trying his best to ignore his fellow soldiers for the time being.

Becoming a soldier out of desire to protect mother Rome, he does his duty and nothing more. As such he only had a few friends and participated in leisure activates such as drinking only when they dragged him into it. Many-a-times said friends joked with him, saying he needed to lighten up and was in a dire need of a woman. '_Humph mayb_e,' he mused ideally rapping his knuckles on his cassis (helmet) that sat by his side.

Vercingetorix's forces and their relief army on the outside have been pushed back each time. Thought last nights battle had been a costly one and nearly broke the line. Veringetorix and his men were no doubt having the worst of it though. With only a few months of food in stock they will soon starve into submission. A fact that they already sent their women, children and elderly along with those men unfit for combat out of the Alesia thinking that Caesar would give them pity and give them food or let them pass to the outside. How wrong they were. The Romans could ill afford giving up any food of their own and would not let them pass, for risk of foul play or that they may give information to the relief army.

So they were left between the Romans and the walls of Alesia. Left to die from starvation or whatever else might claim them. Cold? Maybe, but war left little in the ways of mercy. You must do what is best for you and your own, even if it meant that some innocent had to die.

And the climax of this conflict was coming soon, Alexius could sense it. You could almost feel it in the air.

"Greetings Alexius my friend," shouted a rather burly fellow by the man of Marcus as he walked up to him, affectively polling Alexius out of his thoughts, "How are you doing this fine October day?"

"Greetings Marcus, I am doing well. Trying to get a little peace and quite from cretin over optimistic people such as yourself," Greeted Alexius with a rare grin, "What of you? How are you doing?"

"Awe I am doing well. Our will is strong and our defenses still hold. We are surly blessed by the gods, those barbarians will fall soon."

"Indeed," Said Alexius, as he stood from his spot. Thought he doubted it would end with out more bloodshed. He knew they would win, they had to for the glory of Rome. He will do every thing in his power to make it such. Besides they had General Caesar, the man was a tactical genius and led them to many victories over the Gaul's. '_We are truly blessed by the gods'_ With Caesar leading them victory was almost garneted. He knew however, that many more Romans and there Germanic allies would fall.

"So Marcus, did you come to tell me something or are you here just to pester me?" quipped the now standing legionary.

"Ha. Now you know you're not supposed to be so mean to you friends."

"Oh really? Well if you find said friend be sure to let me know."

"Your evil, you know that"

"So I've been told."

This friendly banter continued on for a few minutes before Alexius got to the point. "So Marcus what's going on?"

"Sextus is dead. From last night, they found his body among the dead," Marcus said regretfully.

"Oh," Alexius looked down solemnly. Sextus was one of his few friends and it saddened him to know he was dead. But these were the facts of war, you had to get used to them or you wouldn't get far as a soldier, "I'm sure he died well."

"Indeed"

Alexius picked up his cassis and placed his hand on Marcus's shoulder, "Come let us go eat."

"Yes, lets."

"Marcus what day is it anyway?"

Ah it's the 22nd I believe," responded Marcus regaining some of his usual demeanor.

"Huh."

* * *

". . . .and so we are being moved into Lebienus command protecting the gap in the river." Alexius finished explaining to Marcus as they and about two cohorts of men moved to the river.

Alexius was in a rather good mood at the moment. He has been stationed at the inner wall for so long that he was beginning to think he would die from boredom before any of these Gaul's got to him. The change of scenery would do him good and he rather liked Lebienus, he was a good leader.

It was about mid day and the weather was nice. The wind coming off the river was rather nice on the skin and in general Alexius was in a pleasant mood. This made him slightly more talkative. Which Marcus was all too willing to take advantage of. Alexius rarely talked a lot, preferring to listen and observe. So when he actually did engage in a small talk Marcus always took the opportunity to stir up a conversation. '_He really needs a woman_' Marcus thought mirthfully.

As they were walking to the river a horn was blown and shouts began to come from the breach in the wall by the river. All conversation died, something very bad was happening.

The Gaul's were attacking the only major weak spot in there defenses.

The river.

Alexius, Marcus and the rest of the cohorts moved with in formation and went as fast as they could to the river. To meet the enemy and push them back.

They didn't have to wait long.

The Gaul's. To most of the Romans that were there, these people were nothing more then barbarians. Almost none wore armor or showed any discipline in there attacks. Just an ocean of men charging the line in mass. And they were met with resistance only the Romans could offer.

A line of Legionaries knelt to the ground with their shields in front of them with their spears pointed out. Another line of men held their shields at an angle over the heads of the knelling soldiers. Their spears held in a position to thrust and stab the coming lines.

Alexius and Marcus were at the rear gaud waiting for when the Gaul's inevitably push their way through.

When the title wave of men hit the Roman line the ensuing clash was a perpetual blood bath. The Romans did their absolute best to hold them off at the breach but it was inevitable. The Gaul's relief army pushed their way through the gap. At the same time Vercingetorix's forces were attacking the inner wall. Occupying and harassing the soldiers of Rome as much as they could, so that they may by time for their relief army to break the Roman line.

The lines were nearly in a riot. Only Roman discipline kept the line from completely faltering.

Alexius met the Gaul's with a fury. Blocking one of the Gaul's swords with his shield then parrying another with his spear. Using his shield as a cudgel he bashed the offending enemy to the ground then followed up by a stab in the gut. He stabbed another that was about to blind side another legionary in the back then met another with the tip of his spear. The Gaul blocked his thrust then attempted to cleave Alexius with his sword in a side ways swing. Bringing his shield to bear he was knocked back a few feet. Taking the apparent advantage the enemy soldier attempted to stab Alexius. Just before he was impaled, Alexius brought up his foot and kicked the Gaul in the legs then stabbed him in the throat.

Looking back up in time to see an enemy sword coming down on him, he brought his shield over his head to block the incoming blow. Alexius trusted his spear at the man only to have it bashed aside with such force that it flew from his hands. Pulling his own gladius out of its protective sheath, the legionary jumped back to avoid another strike from the Gaul's sword and blocked yet another with his shield.

'_This one is good,_' Alexius mentally complimented the barbarian. Though never one to underestimate an opponents fighting skills, he was rather impressed by his opponent's ferocity,_ 'Ill have to watch out for this one.'_

Of course that ferocity could also be a bad thing . The enemy Gaul focused only on Alexius not paying attention to his flanks and rear. Quickly coming up with a plan he backed up a few steps and waited for the man engaging him to strike first.

The Gaul came with a forceful thrust of his sword only to be parried by Alexius's own. A small number of slashes followed all blocked by the Romans shield. For the next minute or so the two combatants traded blows with each other, testing one another for weak spots. In a move Alexius didn't expect the Gaul rammed him to the ground with his shoulder, losing his shield in the fall. Feeling a growing pain in his shoulder, Alexius could have sworn he heard something snap when he hit the ground.

His shoulder was probably broken

Ignoring the pain he looked up only to see the Gaul's sword plunge down to greet him. Rolling to his side at last the possible second, Alexius brought his gladius up to stab the man in the side. Not anticipating this Gaul was unable to block the blow in time.

With a pained grunt the man became limp and fell to the ground. Injured but victories, Alexius retrieved his shield and reentered the fight. Injured or not.

* * *

The next few hours were escalated into near chaos. Only the Romans discipline and tenacity kept it from becoming an all out brawl and even then it was only just.

Alexius did not know how many Gaul's he killed. This does not necessarily mean that he's killed that many opponents. Alexius was never one to count kills. He did his duty and moved on. He was rather numb at the prospect of taking a life and in times like this it was just a matter of survival, letting instincts take over he would near mechanically move through the battlefield doing every thing in his power to stay alive. He couldn't even attempt to count the number of Gaul's he killed this day if he tried. And judging by his probable broken shoulder it probably wasn't that many, frankly he was surprised he was he was still alive.

One thing he knew though was they couldn't take much more of this. They had been pushed back and moral was wavering. Alexius did not know were Marcus was and hoped he was alright. Lebienus is going to lead an attack on the Gaul's in an effort to prevent a total break in the line. A desperate move but there was little else they could do.

Then, to Alexius and his fellow legionaries shock and disbelief, came the site of a red caped figure on horse back. General Caesar was leading nearly 13 cohorts to attack the Gaul's rear. '_Augustus Caesar is riding to fight with us? Truly we are blessed by the gods'_ were the thoughts of Alexius and surly every other Roman soldier present this day.

The Gaul's were attacked on both sides. Moral renewed by the presence of their general the Romans met their enemies with new vigor. Soon Vircingetorix's relief army would withdraw, The Roman lines are still holding.

* * *

In the next few days Vircingetorix would surrender, though Alexius would not get the pleasure of seeing this event in person. His shoulder was in a splint and though this did not mean he could not have attended scouts where still needed to patrol the walls. His eyes were good, so he could at least be a look out and he never like to be inactive when he could be of some use

This was a few day ago anyway, their army was already preparing to return to Rome.

Walking to the barracks Alexius spotted Marcus walking toward him. Thought he would NEVER admit it to his face Alexius enjoyed talking to Marcus and considered him a close friend, so Alexius was very relieved when he learned that he was alright.

"Hallo Alexius my friend," came Marcus's usual greeting, "are you ready to go back home?'

"Immensely," Alexius gave another rare grin.

"So what are we planning on doing when we reach Rome?" asked the ever talkative legionary.

Alexius's grin morphed into a full blown smile, "I was thinking of finding that woman you've been pestering me about."

A hearty laugh came from the big soldier's mouth, "I knew we'd get to you eventually! So will I be able to see this future miss one of these days?"

Alexius dawned an evil smirk, "No."

"You are as stubborn as an oak. Come on what are friends for?"

"Well when I meet him I'll find out."

". . . Your evil."

Alexius chuckled.


End file.
